ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret of Chromastone (Jax 10)
Plot Jax and Zack are eating at Taco Queen when a ship lands nearby. (Zack): Whoa! Do you think's an Evil Alien? (Jax): We should not jump to the conclusion that all aliens are evil. I mean come on who would make such a dumb mistake. I bet he's friendly. (Zack): It could be a she. A Diamondhead steps out. (Tetrax): Wielder of the Omnitrix. I am Tetrax and I require Chromastone. (Jax): Chromastone? Why? (Tetrax): No time to explain. Give me him! (Jax): I don't how. Tetrax slams the Omnitrix. (Chromastone): Chromastone! Jax then times out. But Chromastone is still there. (Jax): Huh? The Chromastone flies off. (Jax): Chromastone can...fly? (Tetrax): Yes. Yes he can. (Jax): But. I need Chromastone! (Tetrax): Not as much as I need him. You see those three stars alined like that. If I try I can reanimate the lengendary Petropia which was destroyed by a foolish Petrosapian. (Zack): Is that shooting star part of it too? Then a shooting star flies over and flis toward them. (Tetrax): That's no star. The "shooting star" lands. (Vilgax): I am Vilgax! And I have come for the Omnitrix and the traitor! (Tetrax): You destroyed my home! (Vilgax): And maybe I'll destroy this one too. Once I get the Mini-Sun Generator. (Tetrax): You're not getting anything! Jax transforms. (Diamondhead): Alright, you two calm down. (Vilgax): No! Vilgax punches Diamondhead and Tetrax. (Vilgax): Now give it! Or I can more pain for you. Diamondhead slices Vilgax's face but Vilgax ignores him. (Diamondhead): Whoa! He's tough! Vilgax punches Tetrax 8 times. (Vilgax): Had enough, Traitor? Jax as Gi-Ant punches Vilgax into Taco Queen. (Gi-Ant): Oh yeah, the punch of JUSTICE. (Vilgax): You'll have to be more powerfull to beat me boy! (Gi-Ant): Yeah well. Vilgax punches Gi-Ant. (Gi-Ant): Owch! Tetrax grabs Zack and runs into his ship Gi-Ant quickly follows. Then they take off. (Tetrax): That was close. (Zack, sounding like Vilgax): Indeed it was. Zack shape-shifts into Vilgax. (Vilgax): Hahahahahahahaha!! (Jax): Zack! (Vilgax): You left him on Earth. Now give me my Generator and my Omnitrix. Jax transforms. (Diamondhead): Chromastone! (Tetrax): I took Chromastone remember! (Diamondhead): Right. Diamondhead shoots diamond shards at Vilgax which miss and hit the air lock button. Vilgax is sucked away. The airlock closes and the ship goes into hyperdrive. (Diamondhead): *panting* So where are we going *gasp* again? (Tetrax): Petropia. Later on Petropia... (Jax): Wow. This place is messed up. (Chromastone): And I must fix it. (Jax): Chromastone. (Chromastone): Tetrax, do you have the Mini-Sun? (Tetrax, handing the generator): Right here. (Chromastone): Thank you. Chromastone absorbs the Mini-Sun. (Chromastone): Tetrax, you have redeemed yourself in my eyes. (Tetrax): ...Thanks. Chromastone is blasted by Vilgax. (Vilgax): You absorbed the Mini-Sun Generator! Very well, I still want the Omnitrix. And the Crystalsapian dead. (Jax): Not on my watch! Jax transforms. (Chromastone): Buzzshock! I mean...Chromastone! Yeah! Vilgax blasts Chromastone who absorbs it. (Chromastone): Ha! Chromastone then blasts Vilgax. (Chromastone (Character)): Almost. Done! Petropia reforms. (Vilgax): No! Curse you Anderson. I'll be back. Vilgax teleports. THE END Characters *Jax *Zack *Tetrax *Chromastone Villains *Vilgax Aliens used *Chromastone (x2; first time brief; second time accidental transformation intended alien was Buzzshock) *Diamondhead (x2; second time accidental selected alien was Chromastone) *Gi-Ant Category:Episodes Category:Jax 10 (Rebooted)